


Hungry Wolves

by Loneanimewolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Original work - Freeform, Short Story, Writing Prompt 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneanimewolf/pseuds/Loneanimewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has to be my one of my favorite things that I've written. Such fun! XD</p>
<p>Writing prompt from: http://www.writersdigest.com/prompts</p>
<p>Please be polite with your criticism! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hungry Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be my one of my favorite things that I've written. Such fun! XD
> 
> Writing prompt from: http://www.writersdigest.com/prompts
> 
> Please be polite with your criticism! :)

I was running, gasping, lungs aching with every breath, each step utter agony. 

More.

Faster. 

Keep running. Don't look back. 

I couldn't die like this, not like this…But I could feel them, no matter how fast I ran, they were getting closer. 

Desperate, I began whispering a spell, the only one I knew. It would slow them down for a couple of minutes. As I finished the chant, I felt a blissful joy as the earth began to shake, ripping open under their feet. 

A minute would be more than enough. I glanced back, just a glance, but when I turned my eyes forward I slammed nose first into something.

I heard a loud crunch, then I was on the ground, screaming and thrashing wildly. Blood was everywhere, spurting continuously as I clutched the air around my nose franticly. Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod It HURTS! My nose…baring my teeth, I stood, wobbling on unsteady legs, vision blurry. Can't stop. Need to keep going.

Looking up, I realized what I had run into.

Safety.

Smiling despite the pain, I threw my head back and screamed with giddy laughter. I was safe.

Then the smell hit me. 

Legs giving way, I slammed onto my knees, clutching my mouth as vomit spurted from between my fingers. Moaning, I forced myself to swallow, making a high keening noise as the vomit scraped it's way back down my throat. As my vision clears I see where the smell is coming from. 

Tears began to leak from my eyes as I backed away. Corpses were everywhere, lined along the house, on the roof, on the ground…I trembled, realizing that their bellies were ripped open, insides strewn up like christmas decorations.

Oh god…No! You can't! Don't go crazy Mae. I clutched my face, nails digging deep. I tried covering my eyes, but against my will, fingers parted, eyes never leaving the gruesome sight. A scream was beginning to rip it's way up. An up…

I pinched my nose. Hard. 

Clenching my teeth against the pain, I forced my legs to take a step, then another, freezing as the door to the house bursts open.

A wolf emerges, crouching low to the ground, saliva pouring from its snarling mouth. "Fuck!" I shouted, reaching for my sword. 

The wolf lunged.

I threw myself to the ground, barely avoiding the wolfs jagged fangs. Without pausing, I withdrew my sword and stood, just in time for the wolfs second lunge. This time, I dropped to my knees, thrusting my sword up, using the momentum of it's attack to my advantage, cutting open it's stomach. I gagged as hot blood poured over my face, soaking my clothes.

"Son of a BITCH!" I screamed, tossing the wolfs carcass, along with my sword.

"GOD DAM-" I cut off. 

They were coming.

I bolted into the house, slamming the door shut, franticly searching for- "Yes!" I lunged for the computer, quickly typing in the password, pumping my fist when it worked. Then an add popped up.

“Click now to receive three million dollars! Just press the link! … You have 30 seconds.” 

What? I tried to ex it out, but no matter how many times I clicked the little red ex nothing happened. Suddenly, I realized what it meant. 

Oh no.

Turning, I watched in horror as all the possible exits sealed off. Except one.

Oh no.

I turned back to the computer, watching as the numbers grew smaller.

5

Someone was screaming.

4 

I wish they'd shut up.

3

So Godamn annoying!

2

Shut up!

1

Oh. It's me.

0

The door burst open, wolves swarmed inside.


End file.
